The Residents live shows
, 1989-1990]] Although they only rarely performed in public during most of their "classic" period between 1972 and 1983, [[The Residents|'The Residents']]' live shows' have since become one of the most successful facets of their art. This page lists the group's known performances and tours from their early days to the present. Residents Uninc. (1971-1972) * The Boarding House - October 18th 1971, The Boarding House, San Francisco, California * Party of '71 - October 31st 1971, Philip's Wedding, Arcata, California * Party of '72 - unknown date, 1972, Chris' Party, Redwood, California The Original Dogma (1973-1983) * Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! Can't You See That It's True; What The Beatles Did To Me, "I Love Lucy" Did To You - June 7th 1976, Longbranch Saloon, Berkeley, California * The Mole Show tour - April 1982 - October 1983, USA and Europe ** The Uncle Sam Mole Show - October 7th 1983, National Building Museum, Washington DC The "American Composer" era (1984-1990) * The History of Digital Music - September 1985, Berkeley, California * The 13th Anniversary Show tour (featuring Snakefinger) - October 1985 - January 1987, Japan, USA, Europe and Oceania ** Tromsø, Inconvenienced - October 3rd 1986, Tromsø, Norway * The Snakey Wake - August 24th 1987, San Francisco, California * The Boudisque 20th Anniversary Party - November 18th 1987, location unconfirmed * Cube-E: The History of American Music in 3 E-Z Pieces tour - July 1989 - November 1990, Europe, USA, Canada The "Multimedia" era (1991-1997) * Anganok - dates unknown, 1991, San Francisco, California * Ty's Freak Show - November 17th 1991, San Jose, California * Freak Show Live (performed by Už Jsme Doma) - November - December 1995, Prague, Czech Republic * Tales from the Punchbowl release party (with Primus) - January 9th 1996, Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, California * Disfigured Night - 1997, USA and Germany ** Adobe Disfigured Night - Spring 1997, Adobe World Headquarters, San Jose, California ** Disfigured Night (The Saga of Silly Billy) - August 16th 1997, Köln, Germany ** Live at The Fillmore '97 - October 1997, San Francisco, California The "Storyteller" era (1998-2009) * Wormwood Live - October 1998 - July 1999, USA and Europe ** Live at The Fillmore '98 - October 1998, San Francisco, California ** Wormwood tour - April - July 1999, USA and Europe * Icky Flix tour - February - October 2001, USA and Europe * Demons Dance Alone tour - October 2002 - September 2003, USA and Europe * The Way We Were - What Is Music? Festival, March 2005, Australia * Remembering The Beatles - September 21st 2007, Arena Concerti, Fiera Milano, Rho, Italy * The Bunny Boy - live tour, October - December 2008, USA and Europe The "Randy, Chuck and Bob" era (2010-2016) * Talking Light tour - January 2010 - April 2011, USA, Europe and Canada ** So Long Sam - June 10th 2010, Berkeley Art Museum, Berkeley, California * The Wonder of Weird tour - January - May 2013, USA and Europe * Mush-Room with Grace Ellen Barkey and Needcompany - March - August 2013, Germany, Sweden and Belgium * Shadowland tour - May 2014 - July 2016, Europe, USA, Russia and Australia The "Real Residents" era (2017-present) * In Between Dreams - March 2017 - February 2019, Japan, Europe, USA and Canada ** The Ghost of Hope - March 30th 2017, The Exploratorium, San Francisco, California ** The Brick-Eaters performances with Homer Flynn - October 2018, San Francisco, California * God In Three Persons Live - April 2019 - January 2020, France and USA Randy Rose performances * Už Jsme Doma with Randy Rose - October 20th, 2010, Moravske Divadlo, Olomouc, Czech Republic * Sam's Enchanted Evening by Randy Rose - October - November 2011, Berkeley, California Cancelled performance projects * Six Things To A Cycle ballet - 1976 * Eskimo Live - 1979 * 10th Anniversary - 1982 * Eskimo Opera - 1992 See also * The Residents discography * The Residents videography * List of interactive media * The Residents bibliography * List of unfinished projects External links and references * "Performance" at The Residents Historical * Live Shows & Albums at RZWeb (defunct ca. 2004) Category:The Residents Category:Lists Category:Browse